tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble on the Tracks (PC Game)
Trouble on the Tracks was a PC game developed by Hasbro Interactive in 1999. Plot Sodor is running low on coal, so The Fat Controller sends James to collect some. But on his way, James goes too fast and derails at a very sharp bend. The Fat Controller is worried about James so he sends Harold out to search for him. Harold finds James and his pilot calls The Fat Controller for the breakdown train. But as the engines have no coal, what is the fat Controller to do? The Fat Controller calls one of the Horrid Lorries over and tells him to go to the mine and collect coal for the engines. But the lorry doesn't want to help the engines. After the Fat Controller explains that James has crashed and that it is an emergency the lorry grumbles to work. When the engines are steamed up again, the Fat Controller asks Thomas to rescue James. But on his way the crane's cogs come off on a bumpy track. However, the crane is soon fixed and James is lifted back on the rails, and Thomas pushes him back to the engine shed to be repaired. Later the engines help the Fat Controller to find a new whistle for James. Percy brings the new whistle to the Fat Controller and, after his tiring job, goes for a rest. Thomas, meanwhile, goes to the docks to pick up new parts for James from Cranky, but he finds it hard to do his work when the trucks cause trouble. Thomas then returns triumphantly to the yards. The Fat Controller sends Percy to the lamp shop to collect a new lamp for James and soon arrives back at the yards. Percy finds a very sad James waiting to be fixed, thinking he will never be splendid again. James thanks Percy for helping him out and Thomas shunts James into the shed to be repaired. A few hours later James steams out like a brand new engine; feeling very splendid. Gordon is determined for some help with the hard work, but James is still not ready; he has to be filled with water and coal. When James is fully ready, Thomas shunts his coaches into place for him, saying he is pleased to have him back on the tracks. James then steams away from the coal yard. James and the others are back in the shed. James is feeling proud and tells the engines that the passengers enjoyed themselves and that he was very careful to not have another accident. The Fat Controller then tells the engines they have all been really useful! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Toby * Percy * James * Edward * Henry * Terence * Lorry 1 * Harold * Cranky * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel Levels There are three levels of each activity. * Finding James - Help Harold search the Island for James. Watch out for the Biplane - he can help you! * Lorry at the Quarry - Help load the Horrid Lorry with coal. * Fix The Broken Breakdown Train - Choose the right cogs and put them into place to make the crane work. * Find a Whistle for James - Find the right whistle for the engines in the shed, the whistle that's left will be for James. * Dockside Trouble - Match the weight of the trucks with the new parcels for James. * Find a new Lamp for James - Help put the lamps back on the shelf, the lamp that is left will be for James. * Repairing James - Repair and repaint James so that he can be a shining new engine! * Get James Ready - James needs coal and water before he can start his passenger run. Trivia * Michael Angelis narrates this game in the UK and Robin Smith narrates the US version. * Original music by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell are used in the game. * The plot is similar to the episode Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * A RWS Map of Sodor can be seen when the Fat Controller is talking to the Controller at Harold's air field. Goofs * In nearly all the scenes Edward is wearing his grumpy face. * When James is on his side in the opening video, the track beside him is upside down. * When Thomas pushes James back to the shed you can see another Thomas in the shed. * Edward has Oliver's whistle sound. * Some scenes have the engines' side rods missing or wheels not turning. * When Thomas shunts James' coaches, they are both brake coaches. When he backs away the coaches' wheels are still moving and when James pulls out of the yards they are now Annie and Clarabel. * When James tries to brake, sparks fly, but his wheels still keep moving. * When James is placed back on the rails, he moans that his lamp is broken, but he isn't wearing a lamp. * Lorry 1 shouldn't have been appeared since he along with the other two lorries were sent away after their accidents. * Cranky appears shorter than he normally is. * Harolds pilot contacts the Fat Controller from radio to the Fat Controllers candelstick telephone, but in real life, this is not possible. * The track arrangment where James crashed changes. * It would have taken days or even weeks for James to be repaired. * Tidmouth Sheds has back doors. * When Percy puffs away to fetch James' lamp, his side rods don't move. Gallery File:TroubleontheTracksprototypecover.png|Prototype cover File:TroubleontheTracks(PCgame)1.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCgame)2.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCgame)3.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)4.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)5.jpg Category:Video games